


To Feel The Infinity

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taking a slow sip from his glass, he set the whiskey down as he glanced over to the woman sitting to his right, the only other person in the room.When someone looks at her, their first thought would undoubtedly be ‘She’s beautiful’, and he cannot disagree with that thought.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character





	To Feel The Infinity

Taking a slow sip from his glass, he set the whiskey down as he glanced over to the woman sitting to his right, the only other person in the room.

When someone looks at her, their first thought would undoubtedly be ‘She’s beautiful’, and he cannot disagree with that thought. She’s slender, but not exactly thin, the way she moves holds a certain type of… grace, to it. From the way she gently swirls the whiskey then takes a sip, to the way her seemingly soft hands hold to the cigarette holder, cherry lips blowing out smoking rings.

“What brings you to call me here?” She asked, a soft, husky-like voice used to attract and lower the guard of men. Too bad for her, he knows what this woman is like.

“We wanted to do a business deal” He suggested” You see, we have a few shipments arriving at Osaka tomorrow morning, and we’d like to share a few of those shipments with you as long as you give us your protection” He said, watching her as she hummed.

“And why did you call me?” She asked, her closed eyes turning over to him.

“Well, you are the late Kumicho’s shingiin and our current kumicho’s wakagashira, so I believe that you have an advantage in swaying their opinions” He replied, leaving out the fact that he noticed the kumicho along with his consort likes to listen to her and is always most likely to follow her suggestions, it is quite obvious how the three seem to be somewhat close to each other.

“I see” She hummed” Well, I will take it up with the boss, see what he thinks” She said” Say, Kumo-Senpai, do you have depression?” He blinked, being caught off-guard.

Immediately straightening up, he replied” No, why do you ask, Shikuru-Chan?” He asked, watching the woman smile slightly before humming.

“Don’t lie to me Kumo-senpai, you have depression” She replied, turning to him” It’s quite evident, you don’t exactly hide it, so why are you talking like you don’t?”

She continued when he didn’t reply” Say, Kumo-senpai, do you believe?” She asked.

Gathering himself up again, he replied with a firm” No”, watching in slight bewilderment as the woman laughed a little, before stopping.

“Well, I’m sure you believe in death” She hummed” What does death feel like to you?” She asked” Well, you have never felt death, even if you dream for it” He froze” So, what do you think death  **feels** like to you?”

“Do you think it feels like a gentle, cold embrace that evelopes you during the night? A harsh, everlasting pain that burns you with pain and anger? Or..” Jer next words were spoken sweetly, like she was curling those words around her mouth to taste their wretchedness” Does it feel like infinity?”

“...Infinity?” He asked slowly, savoring how the word infinity sounds in his tongue, it seems… pleasurable”

“Yes, infinity, an everlasting thing that will never fall away” She hummed softly, sipping her glass” An everlasting peace that will never be popped, a quiet lul to a never ending sleep.”

It sounds so… enticing, like a deal that you can’t refuse, an impulse you need for survival. But why want survival…

When you want death?

“It sounds enticing, no?” She hummed” To feel infinity, to never wake up” She stood up, walking to the door that led outside” Come now” Her back was turned to him, hiding her smile, as she turned back and held out her hand.

**“I’ll show you infinity feels like.”**

Mesmerized, he stood up and followed her, taking her hand.

She led him out to the garden, the moon shining upon them as the only witness they’ll have. Gently, she pulled him into position, then they started to dance.

  
His mind feels… sluggish, somehow, like everything has slowed down and he’s following. It feels.. peaceful, as they gently dance across the garden, over the hydrangeas, around the hawthorns, beneath the cherry blossoms. All he feels is peace.

He feels peace, as he stares into the woman’s glowing eyes, bright and swirling and sucking his soul in. He feels at peace as he slowly halts to a stop, those glowing eyes sucking him in until all he sees is black, all he feels, is tiredness.

Is this that infinity?

**Author's Note:**

> Kumicho: the head of the yakuza  
> Wakagashira: lieutenant 1  
> Shingiin: law advisor


End file.
